Breaking Number 1
by gohon ssj4
Summary: Number 1 doesn't want to get Number 5 hurt if they were in a relationship. Number 5 doesn't take it so well so she goes on the process of breaking Number 1. 1 and 5 rr
1. Chapter 1

Number 1 to say the least has changed in the 3 years since his decommissioning of a Kids next door operative and now a Teens next door operative. Number 1 is 6 feet tall about 216 pounds of pure muscle. The only one that could come close to matching him in strength was Number 4 but he lacked technique. And the biggest change that happened just recently was his break up with Lizzie. And Number 1 couldn't have been more happier. The others were well, Number 2 was still on the hefty side but was a genius with his inventions. Number 3 was still carefree but, her body changed to the look of a supermodel and something always sparked in her when other girls were flirting with Number 4 into furry and she took care of them. Although somehow Number 4 never realized this. Well, Number 4 had the same build as Number 1 but he always was shall we say, all brawns and no brains. And number 5 well she turned into a goddess in number ones opinion. And she always wanted to stay by number 1 when there was other girls around. Something always sparked in her and fire would blaze in her eyes. And number 1 would just take it as that time of month.

Now on with the story.

Number 1 was going through as usual. He was walking down the hall when 3 cute blond attractive women stopped him and said, "Hey Nigel, would you like to have a nuts and head examination. And perhaps after that-" Before the girls finished this they turned quite pale and left. Wondering what they were so scared of and what was this business of vacuuming nuts. In any case it couldn't have been a big deal. Number 1 started walking to class unaware that Number 5 was the one who scared off the sluts. Number 5 has been doing this for the past 3 years ever since Lizzie and him broke off. And she was determined to make Nigel her man. At first she started brushing his arms flirting with him, and so forth. Number 5 got to the point of asking him to put on sun lotion and Number 1 was too shocked and was blushing like a mad, and Number 5 kept hearing him mutter things like, think of my mom in a cold shower, staples, pencils, and so on. Number 5 could only presume that he was cracking but she was wrong. So tonight she asked Number 1 over to her place around 8 p.m. for some help with "Homework. Her father would be gone for 2 weeks and Cree was at college. So that left Nigel all to herself and she was going to show Nigel how she really cared for him. After since the one incident a month ago she was going full out to make Nigel see that she didn't care.

/_flashback/_

Throughout the head quarters of the Teen next door yelling could be heard those voices were Number 1 and Number 5. Also known as Nigel and Abby.

"WHY WON'T YOU NUMBER 1? WE BOTH FEEL THE SAME WAY...please" said Number 5 very quietly at the end. Number 1 was massaging his temples and said sadly, "We can't, it will ruin the team if we did. Plus and more importantly, the thought of you getting hurt...I could never forgive myself." said Number 1. And at the end of his speech he kissed number 5 on the lips and walked away pain in every step and holding back tears as hard as he could. Number 5 was crying she wanted Number 1 for six years now and the same could be said for Number 1 but he didn't want her to get hurt. And now that Number 5 knew that he felt the same she was going to go all out gettting Nigel Uno to be her man. And no one was going to stop her.

/_end of flashback/_

That was 3 weeks ago and since then she tried to break Nigel. "And tonight Nigel will give in to Number 5." said Number 5 with a glint of smugness.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything. Also I will continue to call them number instead of numbuh reason being is there teenagers and that is for kids to say.

Now on with the show

Number 1 was having a bad week. Well, actually he was three bad weeks. The reason was simple: Number 5 or who he called in private a lot of the time, Abby was making him crazy Ever since he told Abby that they couldn't be together for fear she could be hurt by his enemies and he wouldn't forgive himself... Well, to put it bluntly she was going on an all out assault to show that she was going to break him if it was the last thing she did. And today early in the morning was the worst. When he had to put on sun screen lotion on her he almost lost it. Number 1 remembers Wally doing the same things he's doing but he only lasted 3 days with Kuki. And tonight he was going to her house to help her with some homework. Unfortunately For Number 1 he thought that Abby's parents were home so he we would alright. Unfortunately for Nigel, that is how the cookie crumbles.

...1234213414321q421q42142e1q

Number 5 was setting everything up for the final thing that will break Number 1. She didn't care what it took. But, she was going to break Nigel and he would see that she didn't care about the risk. In fact she knew that she could handle it. The only one that could take her down when she was pissed off was Number 1. And the only one that could take down Number 1 when he was pissed off was...nobody. There was a reason why he was made leader for a reason. And that was one of the reasons she fell in love with him. Also, just because he feared for her safety if they went out is not an excuse in the eyes of Number 5. And it was this last thought was when she heard the door bell ring.

Number 1 feeling that he was safe with Abby's parents here so nothing could happen. (Or so he thought) when he wrung the bell with books in hand he felt he was safe from being cracked tonight. After a minute or so the door opened to show, Number 5 looking stunning as always and making him wanting her more and more. But, he knew that he couldn't...even if Number 1 was dying on the inside at least she will be happy and that was what was important. And with that thought he smiled through his pain and trying to hide it from her for her own happiness.

When Number 5 saw Nigel he was in pain she could tell although he covered it up, she knew that he was in pain of them not being together so she was going to do everything in her power to show him they she could take it. "Hello Abby lets get inside and get started ok." Said number one as he entered the house. Number one looked around and noticed no one was here but him...and abby. Looking shocked he turned to see her lock the door and push a button and all the windows became locked, the kitchen door was sealed off and the only place he could head for was upstairs. Number one turned to see Abby with a predatorily look. Number one being scared started backing up on the stairs with Abby approaching him with a look that said, try to resist me this time. Nigel trying to reason with her while backing up said fear etched in his voice, "Li-listen Abby i-it has to be this way. I-I already told you why umph" As Number one was about to finish he fell and realized he was in the worst place to try to resist her. He was in her domain. And the worst part of it for him was he was on her bed with her started to slither up his body. Number 5 gave him one look that said try to resist me. And started lip locking number one. At first number one resisted. he tried to push her off him but then number five held down his hands and number one started to give in. Eventually they pulled apart and Number five with a look of triumph said, "Number five knew you couldn't resist me. Number one looked at her and said, "I know I can't resist you but...I can't lose you. We have been through this already Abby." Said Number one being very sad. He looked up to his shock to see Abby with a murderous look before she slapped Nigel. With a thunderous voice she said, "WHO IS THE ONLY ONE WHO HAS TAKEN ME DOWN WHEN I'M PISSED NIGEL. YOU ARE AND YOU KNOW THIS. AND I KNOW YOU WON'T LET ANYTHING HAPPEN TO ME." Number one looking at her shocked andput his hands on her cheeks and said in a desperate voice..."I...I can't lose you Abby." All of Number fives anger dissipated at Nigels look. Then she smiled and lifted Nigel's chin and said, " You won't but whatyou pushing me away is hurting the both of us. Please...no more denying me Number one." Number one breaking smiled nodded and pulled in Abby for a kiss.

The end...I may do a smut but you guys tell me if you want it ok. And take a poll if I should do a number 2/cree or a number 3/4 or weird number one/number 3/number 5 oh and remember to r/r obviously.


End file.
